Night Lion
This article was written by Kltt05. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact him at talk page. Thank you. Night Lion (40 BBY- 19 BBY) was a Male, Jedi, Human during the Clone Wars. Birth Night Lion was born in 40 BBY on Corusant. His parents lived in the underworld where it was very dangerious. He was very active child could move things with his mind as a baby and a toddler. His parents were begining to think contacting the Jedi Order and telling them about their gifted child. Jedi Order Night Lion's parents contacted the Jedi Council about their son. The Jedi sent Agr'e Jevd to examine the two year old. As his parents thought, he indeed had a Force sense. Agr'e took him to the Jedi Temple to be trained as a Jedi Knight. Clone Wars Lion wasn't a battle line Jedi. He was a battle plan creator and reviewer. He never swung one lightsaber during the war. He stayed at the Jedi Temple for most of his Jedi life. He was perfect at making ships for the Republic. Lion was very wise aswell. He could tell whenever anyone lied or whenever anyone did something wrong. Most of the time he could read others minds which came in handy. He also created many chemical weapons for the Republic. He created many hand pistols which were quite powerful. Lion was in the squad called Larcon Legion as an adviser commander. He helped resolve problems and create new designs for the squad base. He was a very wise and young Jedi during the Clone Wars. Larcon Legion Night Lion joined the squad Larcon Legion in 21 BBY. He was a very loyal trooper. He buit many speeder bikes and escape pods for the squad base on Ice Burg Three. He did many good deeds for the commanders, generals, and leader, Leshaak larcon. With all the good deeds, Leshaak Larcon promoted Night Lion to commander. With that rank he could have more freedom and responsibility. Also with his commander rank, he knew secrets of the squad or squad base! Night Lion also built the power surger on the roof of the squad base which powers the heavy guns and power chargers for the walkers and gunship. Night Lion was a great addition to the squad and greatly helped it. Death About a day before Order 66, Night Lion took his Attack Crusier, Lion Roar, to the Ord Mantell system. While he and his crew were in the system, his ship was ambushed by the Separatists. A Separatist fleet ambushed the lone crusier and easily overpowered Lion's ships and his crusier's guns. Shortly after, droids boarded his ship. His clones were outnumbered. Slowly all parts of Lion's ship was being taken over my droids. Lion ordered all the crew on the bridge to make thie rway to the escape pods while he defends his ship. Lion and a few other clones made their way to the droids in the docking bay. Lion and the clones cleared the bay and headed to the hanger, so that the crew of the bridge could escape easier. The hanger had the most droids and killed Lion's clones fast. Lion and the clones took out a good number of droids but soon all the clones with Lion were down. Lion then saw that there was no way out. He fought until the bitter end. He defended himself before getting overpowered and falling to the droids. The crew of the bridge made it to the escape pods. Four of them launched but only two pods remained. The two escape pods were later picked up by the new Galactic Empire. The clones told the crew of Lion Roar never even thought of telling anyone about Night Lion and not even thinking about it. The new Empire took out all Separatist ships, including Lion Roar. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Category:Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Larcon Legion Category:Commander